


bring on the rain

by vandoorne



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:39:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21936109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vandoorne/pseuds/vandoorne
Summary: jongdae and joonmyun haven't been together in a while. alas, trying to make out while there's a thunderstorm raging on and people who need your help might be a tad too difficult when you have superpowers.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: kbas secret santa 2019





	bring on the rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [petrichorloop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrichorloop/gifts).



'You know, half the city has the power out again,' Joonmyun says, all casual. Like it's a normal thing to say when you're in the middle of an intense makeout session with your boyfriend who you haven't seen in weeks. Oh and it just so happens that said boyfriend is above you, getting ready to unzip his trousers.

'Really? You're going to bring this up now, hyung?' Jongdae groans.

'Is your power spiking?' Joonmyun asks, eyes wide.

'No,' Jongdae answers, barely resisting the urge to roll his eyes. He knows what Joonmyun is driving at, that he should check it out soon enough. Unfortunate is he with the power of _lightning_ , because everyone treats you like you're a walking portable charger for everything. 'And besides, hyung, shouldn't _you_ do something about this?' he raises an eyebrow. He reaches to cup Joonmyun's erection through his jeans, but they both know that that isn't the only thing that he's referring to. There's a thunderstorm raging outside, and Jongdae's glad that he's indoors for this.

'I control water, not the forces of nature,' Joonmyun says. 'And yes, what happened to _let me take care of you, hyung_?'

Jongdae snorts. 'Couldn't resist,' he says. 'Okay then, tell me, how would you like to be taken care of today?' There's electricity trickling lightly from his fingertips as he lifts Joonmyun's shirt and touches his bare skin, giving him a pleasant buzz.

'For starters, you could always work on taking off our clothes,' Joonmyun supplies helpfully. Oh, he's really going to lie there and let Jongdae do the work. What an asshole.

Jongdae leans in, capturing Joonmyun's lips in a kiss. Joonmyun groans into it, allowing Jongdae's tongue to slip in, tasting. Jongdae's hand slips lower, pushing Joonmyun's shirt up, placing his palm flat on Joonmyun's bare skin. Electricity crackling lightly, and a shiver runs down Joonmyun's spine. Joonmyun's shirt is lost quickly, and Jongdae presses kisses down Joonmyun's jaw, neck, collarbone, to his chest and then when Jongdae flicks his tongue over a nipple, Joonmyun gasps, arching up into Jongdae's touch.

It's a feeling Joonmyun can get addicted to, he thinks. Or maybe, he's addicted to it already. It's just another thing that Jongdae can do, just one of the effects of his powers. He has control over lightning, and it's not only for situations when they need to save the world, so as to speak. Joonmyun groans under Jongdae's touch, feeling Jongdae pinch at one nipple and suck at the other. Licking. Sucking. Biting. Nibbling. And then it's back to kissing again, with both of them trying frantically to divest one another of their jeans.

When Joonmyun takes both their cocks into their hands, Jongdae groans, barely maintaining his balance over Joonmyun. See, the thing about Joonmyun's powers is that well, with the ability to manipulate water? Lube is hardly ever a problem, and it never ceases to annoy Jongdae. Nope, Jongdae does not need to know how his boyfriend is capable of making lube out of thin air, quite literally.

And well, given how long it has been ever since Jongdae has last been with Joonmyun, he had almost forgotten how it would feel, Joonmyun's hand on him, cock sliding against one another's wetly. The sound of skin on skin, Jongdae's hips rocking and thrusting against Joonmyun. Jongdae doesn't think he's going to be able to last, and Joonmyun speeds up, jerking them both off.

Jongdae comes with a shout, getting it all over Joonmyun. He collapses against Joonmyun, body buzzing with electricity, panting harshly. And really, that's all it takes for Joonmyun to come too, feeling his skin prickle from the effects of Jongdae's powers.

Later on, after Joonmyun has gotten them both cleaned up, he turns on his side to look at Jongdae, propping his head up with one hand. 'So, are you going to do anything about the power going out in half the city? Things might have gotten worse by now.'

'In this rain?' Jongdae raises an eyebrow. 'I think I'd be drenched even with an umbrella and honestly, I'm not a fan. Might be struck by lightning, you know.'

Joonmyun chuckles. 'And if I'm going too?'

'Now you're talking.'

**Author's Note:**

> \- bingo squares: superpowers AU, nipples and frottage  
> \- thanks to Y for the beta!


End file.
